1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data receivers for receiving high data rate signals from long lengths of cable, and in particular, data receivers for receiving high data rate, binary or MLT3 encoded data signals from long lengths of cable, while providing signal baseline restoration, adaptive signal equalization and dynamic data signal slicing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recovering data which has been transmitted over a long length of cable at high rates requires that such data be equalized in order to compensate for the loss and phase dispersion of the cable. Further, in those applications where the cable length may vary, such equalization must be based upon a complementary transfer function which is capable of adapting accordingly since the transfer function of the cable varies with the length of the cable. This type of data recovery is generally done using three functions: a filter function; a dc restoration and slicing function; and an adaptation control, or servo, function.
The filter function is performed using a complementary (with respect to the complex cable loss characteristic) filter which synthesizes the inverse of the transfer function of the cable. Since the bit error rate (BER) is directly related to jitter, an important performance metric for an equalizer is jitter within the output waveform. The extent to which the equalizer is able to match the inverse of the complex cable loss characteristic determines the extent to which inter-symbol interference induced jitter is eliminated.
The dc restoration function is necessary to ensure that the equalized incoming signal is properly centered within the dynamic range of the data recovery system so as to allow for accurate signal slicing. The slicing function is used to extract the data from the equalized signal.
The adaptation control, or servo, function is necessary to ensure that the data recovery system is able to adapt to changes in the incoming data signal, such as increases and decreases in signal amplitude and changes in signal phase, as well as changes in the operating environment.